Talk:Ember/@comment-50.26.178.137-20191114204107/@comment-24.231.123.84-20191115202717
The only thing people complained about was the removal of the infinite-range spore bug. Saryn's rework was praised to all hell especially when they saw how OP pablo made her. Saryn's Spore is one of THE most overpowered abilities in the game due to it scaling up to 500,000 potential per tick AND inflicts corrosive multiple times. Armor Strip + Huge Range + Basically cast & forget maintenance + No energy upkeep + Scaling DoT. Plus, Saryn was already a tanky frame and Miasma was a long range crowd stun (ontop of more range than WoF) and hits everything within a radius of Saryn. Making it Viral just tripled how OP it was. People who complain about the "AFK killer" loss have already switched to Equinox. But this rework is objectively terrible. Ember brings literally no utility that isn't better performed by an aura or just using a gun. And that only leaves her with damage abilities, which do not match up in end-game content. Also Inferno only targets things infront of Ember so right there she's a pointless "nuke" frame. I could care less about Immolation, the fact that Overheat was removed back when Iron Skin was just duration invincibility shows how biased DE is. It isn't even needed anymore, we have arcane aegis and adaptation combo for survival. Stop being an SJW, claiming that the 5% mad about not being able to afk-kill is the majority of us. Most of us who are pissed off, are pissed off that this rework is objectively bad to anyone who plays anything beyond star-chart and to anyone who understands Ember's pre-rework problems and how this solves none of them. The only people praising this are sheeple who never touched Ember pre-rework and think her being relevant in Star-chart means she's good. Armor strip is pointless because most vet squads already stack x4 corrosive anyway. Or you just use sniper rifles with hunters munitions and watch those tens-of-thousands of bleed damage laugh armor away. Melee Phase 2 alone made most prime melees able to shred level +100 content anyway. Fireblast has been one of the most "Get rid of it please" requested abilities since day 1. The fact that they kept it instead of replacing it with World On Fire, similar to how Excalibur's Super Jump was replaced with Radial Javelin, just shows DE's lack of concern. Inferno has no synergy and the fire doesn't even "spread" to other enemies ontop of only inflicting an extremely short fire proc, too short to benefit from. Her passive is of no use outside of solo, and in a game all about killing, living enemies means you're doing something wrong so needing enemies alive to benefit from her passive is just bad design. Fireball is still pointless, Fireblast is only usable because it's literally forced into usage, not because it's a good ability, because armor strip is done so much easier by corrosive projection, corrosive procs, shattering impact, and even Mag. Or you just go bleed proc route and ignore armor entirely. Oh and don't forget Inferno is a frontal cone target ability, while Saryn's Miasma hits everything within a full circle/sphere radius around her, including through walls, meaning it has unlimited targetting potential compared to Inferno. And Saryn Prime has far more energy than Ember Prime, despite Saryn is far tankier and far less energy hungry. DE themselves admitted Ember is like one of the most energy-hungry frames in the game, but they've never once buffed her base energy. They didn't even lower Fireblast's insane energy cost despite they intended it to be used very frequently. Pablo made Saryn OP. Whoever reworked Ember is playing a different game than Warframe because the meta/where literally all important end-game content is, does not support nor is it designed to work with her poorly designed "Drawbacks" mechanics. This rework IS bad, because it is bad. Even 2013 Ember was better, not because of Overheat but because old WoF was a much better dmg-cc combo (3 targets per tick + guaranteed fire panic and duration based so blind rage was viable and you could regen energy). Also 2013 Ember fit her theme of "Set the world on fire" and "Superheating the air". That's her theme, she's a walking heat-wave and her victims are prone to spontaneous combustion. Not pointless michael bay explosions from space-magic meteors like some sephiroth wannabe. Even if 2013 WoF lacked damage, constantly disabling a handful of enemies every second was an amazing hybrid cc-dps-support ability. They nerfed WoF's range for killstealing at level 30 enemies, but go into elite onslaught and you have Saryns killstealing 90% of kills against level +100 enemies. And people like you are why DE keeps getting away with these terrible redesigns, horrible balance choices and general frame bias. Baa some more sheep.